plants_vs_zombiezfandomcom-20200214-history
Eyespore
Solar|Tribe = Moss Plant|Traits = None|Abilities = Fusion: Destroy a Zombie here.|Rarity = Triassic - Rare|Flavor Text = Really good at staring contests.}}Eyespore 'is a triassic rare plant card in [[Plants vs. Zombies Heroes|''Plants vs. Zombies Heroes]], and a member of the Solar class. It costs 2 to play, and has 2 /1 . It has no traits, and its 'Fusion '''ability destroys a Zombie in its lane when a Plant is played on it. Statistics * '''Class: '''Solar * '''Tribes: '''Moss Plant * '''Traits: '''None * '''Ability: Fusion: '''Destroy a Zombie here. * '''Set - Rarity: '''Triassic - Rare Card description ''Really good at staring contests. Strategies With Eyespore is a weak plant in terms of stats, but it is a cheap way to destroy any zombie in all phases of the game, making it a versatile plant to use. In the early game, Eyespore can destroy troublesome zombies like Jurassic Fossilhead or Cat Lady, and in the late game, it can destroy monstrous threats that are too much for your plants to handle. However, if you want to destroy a zombie already on the field, you will have to play Eyespore in front of that zombie, which means that it has to survive the Zombie Tricks phase and the Fight! phase this turn, and the Zombies Play phase next turn, which is very unlikely due to Eyespore's low health, even if it is '''Conjured by Genetic Amplification. Therefore, Eyespore is better played later in the game, or turn 3 at least, where you can play Eyespore and then another plant without going through all the extra phases. But there is another use for Eyespore: putting pressure on your opponent. If you play Eyespore on an empty lane, your opponent will refrain from playing strong zombies or boosting tricks there, as Eyespore's Fusion ability puts all of them to waste. You can take advantage and play some Team-Up plants yourself, or boost Eyespore. However, Team-Up plants either lack strength or health, making them unsuitable for main offense in most situations. Your opponent can also play tricks or zombies with damaging, destroying, or stat-degrading abilities to snipe Eyespore from another lane. While Chompzilla can give it Untrickable via Umbrella Leaf to deal with the former, no Solar hero can deal with the latter two. Umbrella Leaf is also prone to being destroyed due to her ability hindering your opponent greatly. Against Eyespore's Fusion ability is very dangerous, as it can destroy any zombie regardless of strength, and also bypasses the Untrickable trait. While Eyespore can be played on as early as turn 2, it will have to be confronted by a zombie, which is basically suicide for Eyespore. This means that you only have to worry about it later on in the game, but once that happens, you won't be able to stop its ability from activating, so prepare for the worst. You could choose to leave Eyespore's lane empty so its Fusion ability can't destroy any zombies, but your opponent can take advantage of this play something with Team-Up on its lane, and it will keep hurting you until you play something to deal with the plant or Eyespore. In that case, zombies whose ability hurts or destroys plants outside their lanes, or tricks can deal with Eyespore. Consider using a Gravestone zombie against Eyespore, as its effect cannot affect Gravestones. Gallery Category:Plants Category:Plant cards Category:Solar cards Category:Solar plants Category:Triassic cards Category:Triassic plants Category:Rare cards Category:Rare plants Category:Moss cards Category:Moss plants